


A Spark To Light The Flame

by fanonorcanon



Series: Dragon Age Ficlets [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Discipline Kink, M/M, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 21:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanonorcanon/pseuds/fanonorcanon





	A Spark To Light The Flame

Until very recently Victor Hawke had made an effort to come out of every battle unscathed. This newfound recklessness was very, very unlike him. 

“What in the void is going on with you,” Carver badgered his older brother. “You’ve never been so careless! If you’ve got a death wish bloody well say so.”

“Easy, Junior,” Varric said.

“No, you don’t get it. He’s been this way since… since Bethy,” Carver frowned. 

Hawke hung his head, his hair covering his face.

“Are you alright?” Anders asked softly.

“Yes, by all means, baby the idiot who couldn’t be bothered to cast a barrier on himself.”

“Carver, that’s enough!” Anders spat.

“He’s right. I’ll be more careful next time,” Hawke finally replied.

“That’s what you said last time,” Carver huffed and rolled his eyes. 

* * *

Hawke had been leaning against the wall outside the clinic for hours. Every time he’d gotten up the nerve to go in, another grievously injured person was ushered in. He halfheartedly considered feigning an illness. As it was, he was working on a mild concussion by smacking his head against the wall in both frustration and embarrassment.

The last patient left and Hawke heard Anders ask them to put the lantern out on their way. Hawke sunk to the ground. He should be relieved, he could finally talk to Anders now. Instead his stomach was in knots, his mouth was dry and he couldn’t think of a single thing he wanted to say. Regardless, his legs seemed to move of their own accord and Hawke closed the clinic door behind him.

“I’m afraid the clinic is closed-” Anders began, not looking up from his worktable.

“Isn’t that just my luck,” Hawke teased.

“Hawke! I wasn’t expecting you. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Hawke’s face went a bit pink and he bit his lip. “I wanted to see if you had any plans tomorrow.”

“I think the clinic can manage without me for a bit. Where are we going and who’s coming along?” 

“Uh, um…” Hawke stammered. 

“Is something the matter?”

“I was hoping we could spend the day together." 

"Just you and I?” Anders looked confused.

“I care for you deeply and I wanted to get to know you better.”

Anders’ brow furrowed and he paused before he replied.

“I’m not sure it’s a good idea, Hawke.”

“Is it because of Justice?”

“Yes.”

“You’re still _you_, Anders.”

“For now. There’s no telling whether he’d think it best to take over. I don’t want to think of what would happen to you if- It’s just not a good idea, Victor.”

“How do you feel about me? You, just you Anders.”

“Well, certainly I care for you.”

“As a friend? Or something more?” Hawke asked, advancing slowly towards Anders.

Anders sighed heavily. “Please just leave.”

“I’m not giving up. I know you feel the same. I’ll convince Justice if need be,” Hawke said with confidence he rarely felt. 

* * *

Hawke had said that he wouldn’t give up but months later he hadn’t gathered the courage to even say more than a few words to Anders. Instead he stared longingly at the man when he wasn’t looking; though the habit had gotten him into a spot of trouble.

Hawke scanned the battlefield looking for Anders. With no concern to his own safety he cast a barrier on him. His distraction left him with a Qunari spear to his side. The Qunari was promptly burned alive along with several surrounding enemies. Hawke broke off the shaft of the spear and staggered towards Anders after the battle ended.

“Victor!” Anders shouted. Hawke winced, Anders sounded very angry. Rightfully so, he suppose. Anders caught him before he fell and laid him down gently.

If Anders was mad then Carver was downright livid. His brother stalked forward and proceeded to lecture him at length.

“Carver, I’m trying to concentrate,” Anders said gently.

Carver grumbled but otherwise was quiet. 

Victor felt Anders’ magic soothe his pain, as it normally did. But there was another effect it had on him, though he was loathe to admit it. Victor whimpered and curled in on himself.

“Stop moving, you idiot!” Carver snapped at him.

“Victor, try to be still,” Anders said softly.

Hawke nodded and angled his body away from Carver. He’d never live it down otherwise. 

Anders’ hands were gentle on his body, a feather light touch that had Victor’s toes curling when combined with the man’s magic. Sweat gathered on Hawke’s brow and his breathing went shallow. 

“You’ve got to be kidding,” Anders murmured, quiet enough that only Hawke heard. “Are you getting off on this?”

“Certainly trying to,” Hawke grinned and squirmed in Anders’ arms as he healed the wound along Hawke’s side.

“We’re going to talk about this later.” Anders whispered.

“Yes, ser,” Hawke replied breathily while bucking his hips.


End file.
